A Moment of Heat
by spiderqween1
Summary: This is a HashiSaku lemon. This is also an Au. As Hashirama walked through the hallway he had no idea his day would turn out this way. But who was he to not help this pink headed feline.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners. I only own the plot.**

 **Aurthor's Note:** This is an AU story that is more or less then expanded version of one of my 50 drabbles. Everyone is a mythical creature. This is also a lemon. So if you are too young click the back space. If you don't like it, then don't read it. This story is HashiSaku. Please read and review.

* * *

Looking down Hashirama gave a goofy grin as he stared at the woman that rested on his chest, he ran his hand up and down her back and chuckled as she let out a purring moan before she snuggled back into his side. He sat up carefully causing Sakura to slide down until her arms were around his waist and her head was lying on his pectorals. Slowly Hashirama moved out of the bed. Moving to his kitchen he pulled a few bottles of cold water from the fridge and walked back his room where the neko lightly slept.

Reaching the bed he opened one of the bottles before setting the unopened ones down. Sakura shifted and Hashirama watched as her eyes fluttered open, Hashirama helped her sit up before holding the bottle to her lips making sure she took small sips of the cool water. "How do you feel?" Sakura gave weak smile, "Sore, deliciously so. But also light. I think it'll be a few hours before another wave hits me. My heats usually last up to a week."

"You've never had anyone to help with your heats have you? And it wont be a problem with how long your heats last." She shook her head, "I've never felt comfortable enough with anyone else." Hashirama grinned at her words before nuzzling into her neck. "Well I plan to be here to go through them with you," she watched as his goofy grin took on a lecherous edge and he wriggled his brows, she smacked his chest gently before tugging him back onto the bed. Hashirama went willingly, allowing her to cuddle closer to him. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as he felt her breathing start to even out, Hashirama gave a small laugh as he thought about out this day had started it; to think that this had all started when she walked past him on her way to his granddaughter's office to drop off paperwork.

* * *

Hashirama walked through the long halls of the hokage tower, he froze when a scent hit his sensitive werewolf nose. Looking behind himself he watch as one Sakura Haruno, the woman he had spent the last year courting , walked closer. He growled low in his throat as the neko walked past, her pale pink, almost white tail swishing back and forth. Hashirama's lips curled to bare his fangs as the scent of an oncoming heat drifted to his sensitive nose. Sakura turned around at the sound. Her matching ears flicked at the low rumble. "Hello Hashirama," she greeted, giving him a smile that allowed her smaller fangs to show. He cocked his head to the side as her scent of honeysuckle and jasmine seemed to flare up and it wafted to his nose; she watched as Hashirama breathed in deeply through his nose and let it out through his mouth, practically purring as his eyes darkened. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't even think it."

Sakura stared as he straightened and then ran his tongue over his large fangs. "Before you ask, the answer, it's yes. I'm usually on leave for this time but there was an influx of patients and I got called in." Hashirama stepped forward making Sakura take a step back, she was forced to stop when her back hit the wall. Leaning down he rubbed his nose up and down her throat and inhaled her scent; the heady aroma of jasmine with hints of honeysuckle, making him purr low in his throat.

"You could have just told me Sakura-chan," he mumbled

A blush colored her cheeks at his words, biting her lip she replied, "I've never had to tell anyone. Naruto and Sasuke don't ask. But they make a couple passes by my house everyday to make sure nothing's wrong when it's that _time_ for me." Hashirama nodded in understanding, her boys loved her, but they made sure not to ask too many details about their female nekos more personal life. "How much longer before it hits you fully?" Sakura stood on the tips of her toes, her lips a few inches away from his ear. "By tomorrow night at the latest, in a few hours if it comes early." Brown eyes widened at the words that she trilled into his ears, looking into his eyes Sakura could see the question in them. _'Did she want him with her during it or did she want him to get her home and then leave?'_ Sakura stared into his eyes for what felt like hours weighing the pros and cons before nodding her head as small blush dusted her cheeks, "Yes, I want you with me during this one."

Hearing footsteps his head swivled in the direction of them, when seeing his brother walking towards them, Hashirama took the papers that Sakura still held in her hand before he pushed away from both her and the wall. Grabbing her hand he proceeded to walk closer to his little brother with Sakura following behind him. As he passed Tobirama he handed him the papers; Tobirama looked from the papers to the pair walking down the hall, he opened his mouth to speak but stopped short when the nekos scent wafted to his nose; closing his mouth he continued to the office with the papers in hand.

Hashirama quickly pushed the front door open and lead them out onto the main street outside. Rushing towards his home in the Senju compound, he took shortcuts through alleyways and sidestreets to get there faster. He had managed to make it made home in record time, mostly due to the fact that Sakura's heat had started to take hold of her; no doubt do to his close proximity. He pushed the door open with only a little trouble due to the neko clinging to him, her claws ripping into his shirt as she arched her back, her soft breasts pressing against his hard torso through her blouse.

Sakura moaned as she was pinned to the wall and Hashirama pulled at her shirt to expose the tops of her breasts and then sealed his lips to the swell of her mounds. She tangled her fingers in his long hair and pressed his face into her chest, shifting her thigh brushed his straining and confind member making him snarl into to her chest. Unbuttoning her dark red shirt he dragged his tongue down between her white lace encased bust and tasted her sweat slicked skin, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her skirt and slowly pulled it along with her matching panties down. Hashirama purred as her heady and mouth watering aroma entered his nostrils, opening his mouth he licked over her soaked nether lips, she gripped his hair and thrust into his mouth as he sucked on her small bundle of nerves before giving a quick swipe of his tongue over her slit and then plunging the flexible muscle into her heated core to thrust and wriggle before curling it as he withdrew. Sakura panted as she tangled her finger into his hair for a better grip as he lapped and slurped at the juices that managed to almost escape his mouth, a low rumbling growl vibrating in his chest at her taste. He removed his mouth from her core but not before breathing a few puffs of hot air over her quivering heat and standing to his full height before pulling her through a door and into his room. Sakura sealed her lips to his jawline as she clawed open his shirt, she paused only long enough to release herself from her shirt leaving her only in her white lacy bra.

Hashirama felt his cock jump and her pulse quicken at the sight that lay before him, he swiftly pulled her back into his arms and meshed his lips over hers. He nipped her bottom lip making her gasp and allowing his tongue to enter the moist cavern. Sakura mewed into the kiss as she felt his hand glide down her back to the base of her tail. She broke the kiss to let out a loud groan as he massaged the area where her tail met her spine; her nails left faint red lines down as she dragged them down his arms.

Sakura pulled him in the direction of the bed; his long black hair acting like a leash so she could guide him. She let him lower her onto the matress, his hands sliding up and down her sides. His claws left trails of fire in their wake as he dragged them over her heat sensitive flesh as his teeth left dark colored claims on her ivory throat. Sakura twisted under him, her hands grabbing at any skin to try and anchor herself. Hashirama allowed her to push him away and onto his back she moved with him until she was kneeling between his legs, she layered his naval with nips and butterfly kisses before working the hemline of his pants lower. Sakura watched as his cock bounced when it was freed from it's confines, and with gusto she tugged his trousers the rest of the way down making Hashirama shift so that they could move over his ankles and then fall off the side of the bed.

Sakura gazed at the long, thick cock infront of her; and reached a hand out to lightly run the tips of her fingers along the underside, watching as it jumped and a small bead of precome appeared at the tip. Taking a breath she leaned in closer and slid her tongue over the path her fingers hand taken before she reached the flared head and swirled her tongue along the slit. Sakura purred at his salty and slightly bitter taste before slealing her lips to the tip and sucking. Hashirama snarled; his long fangs bared and claws tearing at the sheets as the pink haired neko swirled her tongue before she flicked the tip of his engorged cock. Sakura mewled before tonguing the thick vein on the underside of his heated cock and peppering kisses up and down it; she then swallowed his shaft down to the root and sucked as her head bobbed up and down; her mouth a hot and wet vice as she pulled back to suckle and tongue the slit on the flared head again. Hashirama rolled his hips as she pushed back down, his tip hitting the back of her throat as her tongue glided over the underside of his member with every pull of her inner cheeks.

Sakura released him with a wet pop and gave a few parting licks to his rigid member before she crawled up his body to run her tongue over his neck and gave a few small nips to the werewolf below her. Pulling her lips to his Hashirama plunged his tongue into her mouth; tasting himself on her tongue. He trailed a hand down her side, with claws leaving trails of red before he gripped her thigh and flipped her so that he towered over her.

He ran his teeth over her neck with his fangs sliding over the sweat and hormone saturated skin and removed the tattered remains of his shirt. Sakura gave a hiss as he lapped at the small cut his fangs had made, he bit down; his fangs sinking deeply as a finger entered her molten core; and he trust it in and out of her slick heat while curling it on every slow withdrawal, her short claws dragged over his back and down his arms drawing blood before the skin mended itself leaving only faint red lines. Hashirama practically purred as he felt her walls pulse around his lone digit and her hips undiluted against his own. Adding another finger, he scissored them causing her to arch her back at the stretch; pressing her breasts against him. Leaning down he quickly unclasped her bra and pushed it open before taking one of the pert nipples into his mouth and suckled before softly bitting down and then pulling, tugging on the coral colored peak.

Sakura shook her head to try and clear the fog of pleasure that clouded her mind, she shifted and twisted as she struggled out of her bra, she whimpered as her turning caused his fingers to shift and enter her deeper; pushing against her g-spot. She reached a shaking hand down and gripped his member making the rhythm of his hand stutter, he almost howled at the sudden pleasure that assaulted him as Sakura pumped her hand up and down milking his shaft. Hashirama added a third finger and pressed his thumb to her swollen clit and rubbed the little bundle of nerves in small fast circles. Sakura sobbed at the onslaught of ecstasy; her hand stilled and her tail curled and lashed from side to side as her pale ears flattened against her head. Taking her other pink bud into his mouth he brought his free hand up to cup the other breast while he pinched and rolled the bud between his fingers.

Removing his body from hers, he stopped when he was kneeling in between her legs, looking down to where his fingers were immersed in her heat, he watched as his fingers disappeared inside her before pulling out and watching as her juices flowed around his fingers to drop onto the sheets below.

He withdrew his digits and added a third as he slowly pushed them back in. Sakura thrashed her head at the slow teasing; the tight coil in her stomach was pulled tighter and tighter, "Hashi, please," she whimpered, her body feeling like it was on fire. In a way it was, he thought. His eyes softend as he looked at the neko that lie beneath him, her hair frazzled and her almost white ears lay flat on her head as her matching tail lay curled on the bed. Her cheeks were flushed and her jade colored eyes were glazed and dark with her spring heat and the pleasure that he was making run through her body. Surging up he ran his tongue over her heated body and he didn't stop until he reached her collarbone before biting it softly. "Don't worry little one, you'll get what you need, I promise." He said as he removed his fingers and run them over her abdomen and then swirled them around her peaked nipple leaving a wet trail.

Positioning himself he sheathed his throbbing cock into her with one smooth roll of his hips. Her thighs squeezed his waist as his length filled her; her wet silken walls pulsed around his cock. He slowly drew out of her before rolling his hips back to meet with her pelvis making Sakura moan as each inward thrust pressed against her clit and the withdraws teased her with the release of pressure. He gave a snarled purr as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him deeper into her soaked cunt. Sakura cried out as his thrusts gained momentum and became a tad harder. The sounds of skin meeting skin echoed throughout the room accentuated with screams, moans, and growls. He dragged his tongue between the valley of her breasts before he gripped the back of her neck as the wet muscle of his tongue slid over the quivering flesh of her throat, feeling the vibrations of her moans and whimpers before ending at the point of her chin and nipping the pale and delicate skin.

Sakura bit marks into his neck and shoulders as her hands glided over his sweat damp back, with her small talons leaving burning trails that stung as sweat entered the broken skin. He snarled low in his throat before grabbing the headboard in a grip that had it cracking under the pressure. As his thrusts became harder and faster at Sakura's urging and demands; he licked his way into her mouth tangling their tongues together as their lips bruised each others and fangs drew blood that was eagerly lapped up by them both. Hashirama broke the kiss and bared his teeth, his blood tinted fangs glinting in the light as Sakura's inner walls tightened around him. The wet heat of her cunt milking at his cock as she gave a loud high pitched moan as her release coursed through her; her tone gaining in pitch as Hashirama kept up with his pace seeking completion. Sakura twisted under him as though she was trying to both get closer and away from the heat that bloomed inside of her, she whimpered as the sensitivity of her body increased and she began letting out more high pitched moans and gasps as another orgasam started building, her back arching and she fitted herself to him. His forehead was pressed against her as he stared in her eyes and smiled; her left hand trailed down his arm and combed their fingers together as her other hand cupped his cheek and she smiled back as he nuzzled into her hand.

Hashirama's paced faltered as he felt his release creep along his spine. It didn't take long for him to reach his own release. Stilling Hashirama held his hips flush against hers as his seed pulsed into her and his climax rushed through him. His hand tightened where their fingers where still interlaced as he gave a few more weak thrusts.

Sakura flopped down her breathing harsh and her eyes hooded and dazed. Hashirama placed his free hand on the side of her head as he panted for breath, he lent down to kiss the side of her jaw before beginning to pull out but her legs refused to unwind from around him, he looked down at her with an eyebrow raised in question. Sakura bit her bottom lip, her ears twitching in a way he knew was a nervous tic, he felt her leg slide over his sides and over his leg while her other leg stayed wrapped around. His eyes narrowed before a smirk stretched over his lips, "Is there something you want Sakura-chan?" Sakura gave a shy nod, but didn't say anything. Hashirama swiveled his hips making her whimper at the sensation and him give a low growl as his cock twitched from where it rested inside her.

A blush spread over her cheeks as she opened her mouth before closing it, she breathed a small sigh before he heard her voice, "I -I want you to stay inside me," he smiled at her. "All you had to do was ask Sakura-chan," lowering himself he rearranged their bodies until Sakura's back was pressed against his chest and he had an arm thrown over her waist; he gave an almost purr like growl as he felt her inner walls give a small spasm around his semi-hard cock and she squirmed at the feel. Nuzzling into the back of her neck he could smell as her heat become sightly subdued, for the time; as her breathing evened out and she sighed in his embrace. Sighing he closed his eyes and followed her into sleep.


End file.
